1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition method and a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a light-emitting device provided with an electroluminescent (hereinafter also referred to as EL) element, a color light-emitting element which emits color light is used in order to perform full-color display. In order to form the color light-emitting element, a light-emitting material of each color should be formed in a minute pattern over an electrode.
In general, a light-emitting material is deposited by an evaporation method. However, an evaporation method has problems such as low material use efficiency and limitation on substrate size, and thus it is unsuitable for industrialization in which high productivity at low cost is required.
As a technique for solving the above-described problems, a variety of wet processes have been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-343566 and Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-077661).
In Patent Document 1, a colloid solution in which aggregations of organic compounds are dispersed is sprayed to form a film containing the aggregations of organic compounds over a substrate. In Patent Document 2, a colloid solution in which aggregations of organic compounds are dispersed is uniformly dispersed to form a film containing the aggregations of organic compounds over a substrate.